Passenger vehicles include a powertrain that is comprised of an engine, multi-speed transmission, and a differential or final drive. The multi-speed transmission increases the overall operating range of the vehicle by permitting the engine to operate through its torque range a number of times. The number of forward speed ratios that are available in the transmission determines the number of times the engine torque range is repeated. Early automatic transmissions had two speed ranges. This severely limited the overall speed range of the vehicle and therefore required a relatively large engine that could produce a wide speed and torque range. This resulted in the engine operating at a specific fuel consumption point during cruising, other than the most efficient point. Therefore, manually-shifted (countershaft transmissions) were the most popular.
With the advent of three- and four-speed automatic transmissions, the automatic shifting (planetary gear) transmission increased in popularity with the motoring public. These transmissions improved the operating performance and fuel economy of the vehicle. The increased number of speed ratios reduces the step size between ratios and therefore improves the shift quality of the transmission by making the ratio interchanges substantially imperceptible to the operator under normal vehicle acceleration.
Six-speed transmissions offer several advantages over four- and five-speed transmissions, including improved vehicle acceleration and improved fuel economy. While many trucks employ power transmissions having six or more forward speed ratios, passenger cars are still manufactured with three- and four-speed automatic transmissions and relatively few five- or six-speed devices due to the size and complexity of these transmissions.
Seven-, eight- and nine-speed transmissions provide further improvements in acceleration and fuel economy over six-speed transmissions. However, like the six-speed transmissions discussed above, the development of seven-, eight- and nine-speed transmissions has been precluded because of complexity, size and cost.
Hybrid systems may improve vehicle fuel economy in a variety of ways. For instance, the engine may be turned off at idle, during periods of deceleration and braking, and during periods of low speed or light load operation to eliminate efficiency losses due to engine drag. Captured braking energy (via regenerative braking) or energy stored by a motor acting as a generator during periods when the engine is operating is utilized during these engines off periods. Transient demand for engine torque or power is supplemented by the motor during operation in engine-on, electric modes, allowing for downsizing the engine without reducing apparent vehicle performance. Additionally, the engine may be operated at or near the optimal efficiency point for a given power demand. The motor/generator is able to capture vehicle kinetic energy during braking, which is used to keep the engine off longer, supplement engine torque or power and/or operate at a lower engine speed, or supplement accessory power supplies. Additionally, the motor/generator is very efficient in accessory power generation and electric power from the battery serves as an available torque reserve allowing operation at a relatively low transmission numerical speed ratio.